Lucy's Treat
by mermaid1113
Summary: It's valentines day and Lucy can't find Natsu. He's sick. So with nothing to do Lucy goes back to her house to find Natsu there! So Lucy takes care of him. What happens after Natsu is taken care of? Lets find out! NaLu (The rating might change during the story. Depends where I want it to go when finishing it!)
1. Last Night

Chapter 1

Last night

Tomorrow is valentins day and Lucy was in her kitchen making some treats for every one. But she made sure that one of them was more then perfect, Natsu's.

After she was done she went and put her PJs on. The celestial mage was tired from working so hard so late. She prepared to get to bed. When she finally was sleeping it was already 3:26 in the morning.

When she woke up, Lucy was not completly recovered from last night. But she was also to exited to sleep again, so she got up and prepared herself to go to the guild and give her chocolates to her friends.


	2. Natsu's Morning

Chapter 2

Natsu's morning

Natsu woke up felling a little wierd, but today was valentins day! He would not miss it for any thing in the world. There would be chocolates wating for him. He looked for Happy to wake him up, but he was already up.

Getting to the guild took more out of Natsu then usual. "Are you sure your ok, Natsu?" Happy asked with consern. "Yea, yea. It's valentins day, why wouldnt I?" He asked less convinsingly that he wouldve wanted.

Natsu sat in front of where Mira was. "Natsu looks little of, dont you think?" Mira wisperd to the little blue cat. "Yea, and he's been like this all morning." Happy replied. "You two know that I can hear you, right?" Mira blushed at the pink haired wizard. "Any way, I fell fine. Im just not in a mood to eat." Natsu said. "Ok, but you look a little under the weather." Natsu knew that Mira was saying that because she was worried. "If I fell worse I'll go home if it makes _you_ fell better." The white haired mage agreed to the dragon slayer's recuest.

Minutes later Happy went to Mira and said "me and Natsu are going to head home." Mira told the blue kitten that it was probobly better for the fire wizard.


	3. Lucy's Morning

Chapter 3

Lucy's morning

After packing the chocolates, Lucy had made a special one for ech of them. Erza's was a sword, Gray's was a snow flake, Juvia's was a water drop. There where also Gajell's, Levy's and also one for, of course, Mira and her siblings. Not to forget Natsu's, a dragon and breathing fire to! It was perfect, even if she hoped it would have been better it could never be more pretty.

Taking a quick peek at the clock she realises that its almost noon. She packs the box, with the chocolate dragon in, in here bag with the rest of them.

But before she forgot she gave one to each of her celestial spririts. The shape was a key, obviosly, for all of them.

Moments after, she was heading for the guild hall.


	4. Where's Natsu?

Chapter 4

Wheres Natsu?

Lucy opened the doors of the Fairy Tail's guild hall. She looked over the room fast noticing that her pinket partner wasnt there. But she almost immidiatly notised Mira behing the bar counter.

"Hi, Mira!" Lucy called. "Lucy! Happy valentins day!" Mira Squeaked. Lucy gave the white haired girl her chocolate, a heart shaped one. "Awww... Thanks Lucy!" Lucy told her that there was nothing to it.

After giving one to Erza, Gajeel Levy, Elfmen and Lissana, she went to see Juvia. "Happy valentins day!" Juvia looked at the box Lucy held out to her. "For me?" She asked. "Who else is named Juvia?" Joked Lucy. "T-thanks. I dont really got the chance to get any thing for any one. Especially Gray!" Juvia pouted and then sighed. "Well, if you want you can give him the one I made." Lucy said to the blunette. "Could I? Oh, thank you so much!" She blushed after thaught what Gray would say in _her_ perfect world."GRAY SWEETHEART~! I HAVE SOME THING FOR YOU!"

Sitting at the bar counter and talking to Mira was most of the next few minutes for Lucy. That and watching every one giving the others presents, chocolates and sweets.

"Where is that idiot?" Lucy asked Mira. "How? Natsu?" The blonde approved with a yes. "Oh, he went home. He wasnt feeling to good." Mira explained. "Oh, thats a shame, I made him a choc-"

"That was pretty nice of you!" Lucy jumped. "Gray! Dont scare me like that!" It felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. "Oh, sorry, but it really was nice of you. You know, giving Juvia the chocolate you made me."Lucy turned her face to make sure the raven haired wizard did not see her blush. "T-th-thanks..." Lucy mummbled.

Mira cleared her throat. "What where you saying, Lucy?" Thank god for her rescuer. "That I made a chocolate dragon for Natsu." She opened the last box that she had. "Wow, Lucy its amazing..." Gray sounded a little bit sad that he did not get one as fancy. "Do I hear that Natsu gets a better gift then me?" Every one turned to see Erza with a smirk on her face. "Erza, stop!" Lucy hissed at the red-head. She left laughing. "It was a joke!" She said over her shoulder.

"I think that I might go check up on Natsu." Mira look at her like she just got an idea. "YES! Now go, make sure he's ok!" Gray looked more confusied then Lucy was and Erza looked like... She looked amazed that she did not think of this before!


	5. Natsu you look terrible!

Chapter 5

Natsu you look terrible!

Lucy was walking to her appartment to drop of her bag and Natsu's chocolate. When she opened the door she heard Happy saying "Natsu! Are you sure you cant get home? Lucy might not like it if she finds us here." (Might have made Happy's line less inconsiderate.)

Lucy ran to her room where a sick dragon slayer and a blue exeed was. "What are you two doing here?!" Natsu sitting at the feet of Lucy's bed. "We where going home and Natsu almost collapsed, so we came here for him to rest a bit." Lucy felt anger and pity for Natsu. "We can leave if you want, Luce." Natsu said trying to get up at the same time but failed by sitting back on the bed and grabbing a hand full of pink hair. "Natsu, stay." Pity taking over. Natsu did not object, he simply stared at Lucy.

"Know let me check your tempature." Natsu had just got in bed and Happy was already asleep at his feet. "Aw.. Luce, please. Cant I just sleep?" Lucy shoke her head while she worked on him. "Looks like you have a fever." Natsu looked at her in a way meaning, _I knew that already._

Lucy's day was devided in three things: taking care of Natsu, yelling at the annoying cat and taking about 30 seconds break for herself.


	6. Good night Natsu

Chapter 6

Good night Natsu

Lucy looked at the clock. It was 4:03?! Now she just needs to get her PJs and then sleep! The celestial mage almost pasted out in the bathroom so much she was tired!

"No!" She wispered to herself. She went to her bag at the front door. "How could I forget it!" She took all the things in her, on the gound, bag out to make sure it was not under any thing. She forgot the chocolate!

"how could I be so stupid?" She was looking again and again the items on the floor. She felt like panda, they're really stupid (if you did not know). How could she forget it?! She was so sure that she had it. But she was so tired from last night, well now its the night before last night. Or... She had a hard time consentrating.

She was calming herself down with a glass of warm milk. She could not get the chocolate, that she forgot, out of her head. She sat down at the table and the milk worked very fast. So she fell asleep on the chair.


	7. Lucy, wake up!

Chapter 7

Lucy wake up!

The next morning Natsu was felling so much better! He went to the couch to thank Lucy, but the bed on the couch was untouched. Natsu went to the bathroom, to look for Lucy, if she was taking a shower. "Where is that wierdo?" He mummbled to himself. Then a pain in his guts passed. He had not eaten for almost a day, he was super hungry!

So he went to the kitchen to make some breakfast and check if Lucy was already up and cooking. No Lucy. Where is she? He wondered. So he looked through the mage's frige for somthing to eat. "Great, nothing!" He heard some mummblimg comming from the dinning room. He went to see what it was.

No way! Lucy was sleeping in a chair! Now Natsu felt bad. She took care of him all day and all night and collapsed taking a glasse of milk from exhaustion! He skooped Lucy.

"Wow, your so cold!" He wispered. Natsu really felt bad for his partner, never would he admit it to any one. And put her in her bed. Pulling the cheets up under her chin.

She smiled. Natsu smiled back as if she was awake. Her smile was cute. Too adorable. "Nat..suu~..." She then mummbled. Did she just say his name? In her sleep? No! Why would she? Panicked he took Happy and ran out of her appartment.


	8. L-Luce?

**Chapter 8**  
 **L-luce?**

"Natsu, we're are we going in such a hurry?" Happy asked sleepshily in his arms. "We're going to the guild." Natsu said. There was some thing different in Natsu's look. "Is some thing wrong?" The blue cat asked. "No." Even with his answer it still did not calm the kitten down. "What about Lucy?" Natsu looked straight ahead while he said "she's sleeping." Happy thought that it was wierd that Natsu was answering this coldly.

Before opening the doors he sighed and held his breath. "NATSU!" Every one shouted. There where some how you are doing? and hope your feeling better!

Natsu reached the bar counter Erza asked "wheres Lucy? She isnt with you?" Natsu knew some thing was up. Why else would Erza would be asking that. "She's still sleeping at her appartment." Erza looked worried. "Is she ok?" Natsu nervously laughed and blushed bit. Gray walk up to Natsu. "What did you just say?" Natsu was suprised of Gray's reaction, what did he say wrong? "Hmm... That Lucy was still sleeping...?" Gray then screamed "how could you not do any thing for her?! After all she's done for you?!" Natsu confused as ever. "Wha-"

"LUCY GAVE UP HER DAY HER, DURING VALENTINS DAY! FOR THE FIRST TIME SINCE SHE'S IN FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu was speachless, just like every one else in the guild. "Now how long till she fell asleep last night, Natsu?" How could he know. He fell asleep before. "I dont know... Why?" Gray was furious at Natsu. "BECAUSE THE NIGHT BEFORE SHE WAS AWAKE TILL 3 AND A HALF IN THE MORNING GETTING THIS READY FOR YOU!"

Gray held a box in front of Natsu. He took it and opened it. It was a chocolate. Not just a chocolate, but it was a dragon! And it had his name carved on the side. "Wow...!" Natsu was amazed. "She really did this for me?" He wispered. "Yea, and she was so exauted yesterday! You didnt notice, did you?" Natsu tried to remember any sings that Lucy was sleepy. "No, not that I can recall..." He blushed a deep red thinking that Lucy would put all that effort just for him. Now Mira was upset too. "I told her to go and check on you, but that was a bad idea! I see that know!" Natsu's head was turning from all the confusion.  
"What...? No!"

 **Natsu: What the...? Wait! Where am I? And how did I get here?**

 **Mermaid1113: Hmm... I wanted your opinion on my new chapters!**

 **Natsu: Well, I wont give you one!**

 ***Walks away angrily***

 **Mermaid1113: Pleeaaasseee!**

 **Natsu: No 'cause you don't own me!**

 **Mermaid1113: I guess you got me THIS time...**

 **Natsu: THIS TIME?!**


	9. You did all this for me?

**Chapter 9**  
 **You did all this for me?**

"I completly forgot that yesterday was valentines day! How could I be so stupid?" He thaught. He ran as fast as he could.

When he arrived there he was panting. But he made it before Lucy woke up and that was his plan.

Lucy woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes. Wierd, she hadnt fell asleep in her bed because of... "Natsu!" She look around her room, he wasnt there. "What?" Natsu came running in the room. "Oh, hmmm... How are you feeling?" Natsu rased an eye brow. "Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Lucy nodded. "Well im fine. Thanks for asking!" He adressed her with one of his brilliant smiles, but this one had some thing differant. He was hidding some thing. "So I made you breakfast!" Lucy was suprised. "You didnt have to do that." Natsu shoke his head. "Yes, I did. You took care of me and now I am trying to repay the favor." Lucy thanked god that her window curtains where shut, because her cheeks where red.

Lucy sat at the table. Natsu brong the plats. There where 3 pancakes, 4 slices of bacon in my plat and about 7 pancakes, 6 sclices in his.

Natsu was finished when Lucy had bearly eaten two. "Whats wrong?" Natsu asked the blonde girl. "Nothing, *sniffle*, Im fine." Natsu looked closer. "You look like your sick." He pointed out. "It's just a cold. No need to worry." Lucy said. "Ok, but if you feel worse tell me." Lucy nodded.

 **Mermaid1113: What do you think?**

 **Lucy: I ,*sniffle*, dont like the part where IM SICK!**

 **Mermaid1113: Yeah, Sorry about that...**

 **Natsu: ...**

 **Mermaid1113: Say some thing!**

 **Natsu: You dont own me, so no review from me! Hmph!**


	10. Lucy, lets go home

**Chapter 10**  
 **Lucy, lets go home**

Natsu and Lucy was now at the guild. But there where not one fight going on. Ever time someone would yell or raze they're voices Natsu would punch them and say that Lucy had a headack.

"You know, we should go get you home." The fire dragon slayer said soffly. "No, im fine!" Lucy was not fine. Her head was spinning, she felt her stomach twist in nots and she just felt horrible! "I think flames for brains's right for once." Gray said behind the two. "No, im fin-" She was inturopted by her head not only spinning, but hurting like she had a metal bat swung on it. She gasped loudly. "Ok, no need to go to the house. We need to get you to a doctor." Natsu said. "NO, IM FINE!" She screamed.

Why is she so stubern? Doesnt she know that they could help her? But then she fell out of her chair. Natsu grabbed her before she could hit the ground. "Natsu hospital, NOW!" Erza growled.

Erza and Gray hurried as fast as they could, but Natsu was out of sight. "How fast, *huff*, can he, *huff*, run?" Erza asked. "You never, *huff*, under estamate the, *huff*, Salamander." Gray panted.

Natsu was already at the hospital by now. "Get Doctors here, NOW!" He growled at the poor, scared out of her mind, nurse.

 **Natsu: What the hell is that?!**

 **Mermaid1113: You didn't give me reviews, so I have to force one out of you!**

 **Erza: Let him be! He is under a lot of stress as it is.**

 **Mermaid1113: Fiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeee...!**

 **Gray: Will Lucy be okay?**

 **Natsu: I have to get her to the hospital! Good bye!**

 **Mermaid1113: But what about my review!**

 **Levy: I looovvee~ it!**

 **Mermaid1113: Awwww... Thanks!**

 **Levy: Even though you DONT own Fairy Tail!**

 **Mermaid1113: Ugh...!**


	11. Luce, are you okay?

**Chapter 11**  
 **Luce, are you okay?**

Natsu was passing nurisly when Gray and Erza walked, no crawled in. "What where you two doing?!" Natsu asked the two panting mages. "We where, *huff*, running, but you, *huff*, ran like a maniaque! *Huff*" Gray said with his toungh sticking out like a dog. "Well, I was worried about Lucy!" Natsu almost screamed. "What the hell is taking them so long?!"

A few minutes pasted and a nurse came in the waiting room. She was a little scared of what she found there: a guy looking like he was going to kill some one if they tell him a little bit of bad news, a half naked guy on the floor, looking like he was about to passe out and a scarlet haired female looking like she was about to kill the next person to talk to her.  
"Hmmm... Are you here for the blonde girl...?" Asked the nurse shaking in fear. All nodded, with Gray's more weak then the others. "Are you okay sir?" She asked the half naked boy. "He is fine." Said the red head. "O-okay... Follow mw if you w-wish to see you f-fr-friend..." She stutterd.

They followed her to Lucy's room. "Please do not try to make any loud noises. She is still recovering." The nurse said. "What's wrong with her?" Natsu asked, anxous for the answer. "Well... She... She has... Well..." The nurse was debating if she should tell the or not.

 _Flashback_

"Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?" Asked Doctor Ish (A/N meaning doctor. LOL). "Well, a little bit dizzy, but not nauseous at all." Lucy replied. "Good. Its really normal that you feell a little dizzy after fainting like you did." The nurse stated. "Oh, well... Hmmm... Do you know why I fainted?" Lucy asked. "Yes, we do." Lucy angeled her head as to say: tell me more. "Well, we found out that you have... You have leukemia..." Lucy's eyes widdened. "O-Okay... Just... Hmm... Dont tell my friends... Please!" Lucy pleaded.

 _Flashbck ends_

"You should just ask her..." She said while openning the door of the room. Natsu nodded and headed in. Gray started following, but was stopped by a armour covered arm. "Let Natsu and Lucy have some time alone." Erza said.

 **Natsu: I dont care any more! Just let Luce out of this mess and make me suffer!**

 **Mermid1113: Getting a little over protective, are we?**

 **Natsu: Hmph!**

 **Erza: I do hope Lucy is going to be okay...**

 **Levy: This is getting interesting!**

 **Mermaid1113: Thanks! Well, Gray, can you do the disclaimers today?**

 ***Turns to Gray***

 **Mermaid1113: Gray you cloths!**

 ***Gray runs around looking for is clothing***

 **Erza: Mermaid1113 does not own or will ever own Fairy Tail**

 **Mermaid1113: Sadly... T_T**


	12. Luce, whats happening?

**Chapter 12**  
 **Luce, whats happeneing?**

'What the hell?! Am i really like mom?' Lucy thought. The door opened. "H-hey Luce... So how are you?" Said quietly Natsu. "Wow, thats a first!" Lucy said. With a cunfiused look on his face he asked: "what are you talking about?" Lucy gave him a big wide smile. "You are being quiet." Lucy pointed out. "Oh, yea! Well, I was worried about you!" The pink haired boy said.

Lucy felt awfull, looking at Natsu's onyx eyes filled with consern. "I'm fine!" Lucy tried to assure him. "Yea, well last time you said that, you passed out... So, do you know what's wrong with you?" Questioned the dragon slayer. Lucy bobbed her head. "..." Lucy didnt want any one to worry about her. "So... Do I get to know?" Asked the fire mage.

"Umm... Yea, I lust caught the flue you had!" Lucy spilled quikly. "Really...?" Natsu felt badder then ever. He put his friend -there's that wierd feeling again- in this state. "I'm soooo sooorrryyy Luce!" Natsu apolagized. "Nothing to worry about now go andd let me have a little sleep." Natsu nodded and slowly walked to the door. But just before he was out of the room, he looked back and said: "Luce, I'll see you later!" He went gave her a force smile then left.

A couple of momments later Erza and Gray walked in. "Why did Natsu leave?" Erza asked. "Oh, I just wanted to sleep for a bit." Gray nodded and left with a: "Get well soon Lucy." 'For Natsu!' He thought at how he looked when he came out of the room and shudderd.

"Am I aloud to know the real stroy?" Erza asked sadly. I nodded trying to hold back my tears, not trusting my voice just yet. Erza came closer and gave me a hug. Not her usually bone crushing, hard to breath and almost death hugs. No, it was warm, comfterble and soothing. "I- I have l-leu-leukemia!" I cried. "J-just like my m-mom! E-Erza?" Erza put me at arms lenght. "C-can you n-not te-tell every o-one just yet?" I said between gasping for more air. "Yes, of course! Now go to sleep, you need rest and try to calm down. I'll be right here if there's any thing." I nodded. "T-thanks!"

 **Erza: I'm here for you Lucy!**

 **Lucy: Thanks. Oh, and I dont want any more trouble from you!**

 ***Glares at Mermaid1113***

 **Mermaid1113: So that means no disclaimers from you?**

 **Lucy: NO!**

 **Mermaid1113: Fine! I dont, nor will I ever own this fussy girl! Or Fairy Tail!**


	13. Lucy

**Chapter 13**  
 **Lucy...**

Lucy is out of it! She didnt lookk like she just had the flue. Why did she lie to me?

I has arriving at the guild hall. I oppened the doors, not slamming them open like usually. "NATSU! How's Lucy?" Lisanna asked worridly. "What ever!" I screamed.

Before I knew it, Elfmen and Mira -in her demon form- was holding me back. I was staring dwon at a scared Lisanna on the ground. "Wait, what happened?" I asked. Lisanna looked bewildered, Mira looked ashamed. Plus Elfmen ws screaming that hitting a girl randomly wasnt manly. WHAT?! HITTING A GIRL?!

"I... Did I just...?" I wasnt even able to finish my sentence. "Yea, you did! And thats way not MANLY!" The take over wizard screamed at me. I shugged them off and hedded toward the door.

"Wait! Natsu!" I heard a voice call out to me. I looked back. Why ws Lisanna asking me to stay after I attacked her? "What?" I asked. She looked at the floor. "I-I know w-why you did that and I-I'm sorry for a-asking." She bowed in front of me.

With no other word I headed out the guild for who knows here. Tears falling like big water falls, onto my cheeks. How could I make two girls feel bad in one day? Lucy is sick from taking care of me. Lisanna is probably jurt where ever I hitted her and now scared of me. I've been playing stupid boy for to long now! I'm sick of pretending to be dense. "What did I do?" I asked to no on specificly.

The sky was showing as many tears as I was shedding. "What's wrong?" Asked a voice. I looked up to see a blonde woman. She had brown eyes and who am I kidding! She looked what I would picture Lucy in five to ten years. "Hmmm... Who are you?" I asked.

 **Natsu: I dont want to talk to you so here it is! Mermaid1113 does NOT own Fairy Tail!**

 **Mermaid1113: YES!**


	14. What the hell!

**Chapter 14**  
 **What the hell?**

I looked at the older version of Lucy. "I'm Layla." I gave her a questionning look. "Heartfillia, Layla Hearrtfillia." She sighed. "What? I thought you where dead!" I all but screachted.

"Never mind me oyu have to see Lucy! She's in the hospital!" I informed her. "Yes, I know, Natsu." Layla said wile nodding her head. "How do you know my name?!"

I was not only confusied, but scared. Why? What else could she know about! On the guild, on my friends and on my family! "Dont be afraid. I only know this because of my sweet daughter. She talked about you." Now my head was spinning from all this craziness. "What? She talks to you? She told us you where dead!"

The woman in front of me nodded her head. "Yes she did, and she that wasnt a lie." I felt my blood freeze in my vains. "Y-your a... A g-ghost?" I asked breathless. To answer my question she bobbed her head, wile mine was hurting tring to comprihend what was going on.

Before I knew it my vision started to blur and I came hurtiling to the ground. I could her faint voices calling my name, because of my special hearing, no normal humain would have cought it.

 **Wendy, Happy and Carla: Natsu!**

 **Wendy: Why did you do this?**

 **Happy: I-I dont e-even wa-want to look a-at you!**

 **Carla: She must have a reasonable explanation. Talk!**

 **Meramid1113: I dont own Fairy Tail! Now go before Natsu gets worse!**

 **Wendy: Right!**


	15. Why?

**Chapter 15**  
 **Why?**

I was wating for Lucy to awake when; Wendy, Carla and Happy passed in front of the room -not giving once a glance- they ran off, following two nurses. Before Happy got away, I grabbed his tail.

"OW!" Yelled the blue exeed. "What's happening?" I asked him. "Natsu passed out!" Cried the blue creature with wings. "What heppened?!" I could hear the hint of consern in my voice. "Erza, I-I dont know! I'm s-scared! I want N-Natsu back!" Wailed the cat. "Go and make sure he's okay. Then find me and give me report." He nodded his head. "Aye...!"

It's been about an hour and Lucy was sturring in her sleep. Plus, I hadnt heard any news from Happy. "I-I dont... To die!" Lucy screamed and almost jumped out of the bed. "Shhh... Lucy, I'm here. No need to worry, you're safe." I tried to comfort her. She was crying her eyes out. "W-why? Why do I-I have l-leu-leukemia!" She shoked out. "I dont know... Lucy, I dont know..." I really did not know and she didnt deserve this kind of pain.

Little did they know, Natsu had woken up and was at the door, listening to this conversation.

 **Natsu: Lucy lied to me? But why?**

 **Mermaid1113: You will see in the next chapter!**

 **Natsu: Cant wait for that chapter!**

 **Mermaid1113: Yeah!**


	16. Natsu you heard

**Chapter 16**  
 **Natsu you heard?!**

I was about to sit back in my chir when I heard a cry. I followed the sound.  
I turned around the corner to see... Natsu in a corner, crying?! I ran to him. "Natsu! Is ever thing all right?" He shoke his head. "Whats wrong?!" I demanded. "L-Luce has leukemia?" He asked.

"How did you know?" My face was probably redder then my hair. "Erza, why didnt she tell me? Why did she lie to me?" The pinket sobbed.

I gave him a comforting hug. "You should ask that to her." I whisperd. Natsu slowly nodded his head.

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I went to Lucy's room. I put my hand on the door nob and slowly, very slowly, opened the door. "Erza?" Called out the blond.

"No, it's me!" I said. "Oh, Natsu! How are you? I heard about your fainting incident..." She sounded concerned. "I'm fine, but how are you? And what do you really have Lucy?" I questionned her. "I'm great! But what do you mean 'what do you really have'?" She asked woridly. "God! I know that youhave Leukemia!" I screamed at her.

Her small smile turned into a frown. Her eyes became watery. She was holding back her tears. "N-Natsu h-h-how do y-you k-k-know?" She asked gasping for air a bit. "I over heard you and Erza talking..."

She couldnt hold them back any longer. Lucy's tears fell freely down her face, never stoping for the five to ten minutes we held in an awkward silence.

 **Natsu: Im not liking where this is going!**

 **Mermaid1113: Oh well listen to this!**

 ***Mermid1113 whispers in Natsu's ear***

 **Lucy: What did you say?!**

 **Mermaid1113: NOTHING!**

 **Natsu: Well Im exited for that** ** _nothing_** **!**

 **Lucy: Well Mermaid one one, one, three isn't the owner of Fairy Tail! Now tell me!**

 **Mermaid1113: Its Mermaid eleven thirteen! And because of that I ant telling you!**

 **Lucy: Natsu-!**

 **Mermaid1113: If you tell her Im not putting it in!**

 **Natsu: Sorry Luce, I really want this in... The next chapter?**

 ***Mermaid1113 nods***

 **Natsu: YYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSS!**


	17. I'm so sorry!

**Chapter 17**  
 **I'm so sorry!**

Natsu and I where in my room, hospital room, and have not said one word for what seems about an hour. My tears dried up a while ago. "Luce I'm-" "No, I should have told you, and I'm sorry..." The pinket looked at the ground. "No, it's your life and I'm not to mess with it..."  
'No, no, no! Mess with it! I want you, Natsu, I love you! But you'll never know those feelings because you wont ever feel the same and I'm such a coward to tell you!' I screamed in my head. "Look, Natsu, you probably saved my life more then needed, so its only fair if I would've told you."I looked down to my hands and the sheets."Luce, why is this happening to you?" I could feel my eyes starting to sting from the tears not being able to form. "My mom had it... And she..." I trailed off, not knowing how or if to tell him the rest of that phrase.

"But I should've told you! But I didnt know how you would react! I was scared you would get angry at me or something!" My face in the palm of my hands.

Then I felt warmth. Not as in a normal vody heat. It was a little bit hotter, and I knew where it came from without taking a peek. "Luce, dont cry any more. I'm here for you and I'll always be. So do me a favor, will ya?" I looked up to see the fire dragon slayer. "O-okay... What i-is it?" What in Mavis will he ask me to do. "Make me happy and bring smile on that pretty face of your's!" He said cheerfully. What?! did he hust say?!

 **(Natsu's POV)**

What?! Did I just say _'her pretty face'_?! OH MY GOD! I feel my cheeks burning up. There probably as pink as my hair, either that or redder then Erza's hair! God! Why couldnt I just think before I talk!  
Wait is she blushing to?! Ok, I'm just going to go straight and not go back!

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I dont know whats going on! Natsu said I was _pretty_ and I'm blushing like crazy! The pink haired wizard came closer. "Luce, I've been wanting to tell you something for a little while now." I looked in his now determinded onyx eyes. "Luce, I never felt as if you where my family, my nakama. I feel like your more then my best friend, I dont like you. Lucy, I'm in deep hell 'cause I'm in love with you and-" I cut him there, not needing more, by a kiss.

 **Natsu: WHAT! You told me _I_ would kiss her! Not the other way around!**

 **Mermaid1113: No! I told you that you two would kiss!**

 **Lucy: What the hell is going on!**

 ***Natsu blushes***

 **Mermaid1113: You'll have to read it~**

 ***Lucy face palms***

 **Natsu: Well that's it for now! She *points at Mermaid1113* doesn't own Fairy Tail**


	18. I love you!

**Chapter 18**  
 **I love you!**

 _What happened in the last chapter:_

 _I dont know whats going on! Natsu said I was pretty and I'm blushing like crazy! The pink haired wizard came closer. "Luce, I've been wanting to tell you something for a little while now." I looked in his now determinded onyx eyes. "Luce, I never felt as if you where my family, my nakama. I feel like your more then my best friend, I dont like you. Lucy, I'm in deep hell 'cause I'm in love with you and-" I cut him there, not needing more, by a kiss._

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I was there with my eyes wide. 'Is Luce?! Yeah, She is! Now take a hold of yourself and move before this ends!' I screamed at myself, in my head of course. But it looked that she was already about to depart. So I-

 _(A/N I sooooo wanted to just leave it like that! But I'm not because you guys would really hate me for that. Let's get back to the story now!)_

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I was about to end the kiss. Then suddenly Natsu grabbed the back of my head, making me stay in the kiss, now deepend. I could feel my cheeks burn intensly.

A couple of momments later a nurse came running in, inturupting our kiss. "Miss. Heartfillia! Are you alr-!" We slowly turned our heads, now red as Erza's hair, if not more. "Hmm... I-I was going to ask w-why your heart r-rate was suddenly going fa-faster, but I understand..." She said leaving the room, head down and a blush of her own.

Me and Natsu turned our gaze torwards on, another and started laughing. But as soon as I did that, I started a coughing fit. "Luce, are you okay?! What am I saying! What can I do to help!" Natsu said looking at me with concern in his eyes. I shoke my head.

 **(Natsu's POV)**

She, the one I had feelings for, was in front of me, having a coughing fit and I couldnt do ANYTHING to help.

I was releaved when it started to come to an end. "Can you bring me some water?" Lucy said with a hoarse voice. I nodded and then turned to get a cup of water.

I handed her the cup, but her hands was shaking violantly. So I took it back and helped her drink it. Thats when I noticed the bruises she had on her arms. "Luce, whats that." I asked. while pouting to the purple ish and green, yellow ish blotches. She quickly hid her arms under the bed sheets. "Lucy, what happened to you?" Her head was now low. "I-It's because of t-the... Disease..." I noticed how she was onable to say the actual name. Heck, even thinking about looki=ed like it made her sad. What happenned in her past to make her this miserable, with _it?_

 **Natsu: Yes! The kiss is back!**

 **Lucy: Remember that** **I** **kissed** **you** **!**

 **Mermaid1113: *Cries* I have writers block! Please help me!**

 **Levy: Oh my, that sucks!**

 **Lucy: I know that feeling! PLEASE HELP HER GET IDEAS!**

 **Mermaid1113: Thanks guys! Any way! I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!**

 ***Mermaid1113 goes to a corner to cry* T-T**


	19. My mother

**Chapter 19**  
 **My mother**

 **(Lucy's POV)**

"Luce, tell me... Please!" Natsu begged. I nodded and started telling the story of my mother.

 _Flashback_

 _I was in mommy's hospital room... She wasnt looking to well so I asked: "Mommy are you okay?" Her eyes suddenly got saddened. "It's okay if you dont wanna talk 'bout it mom!" I said not wanting my mother to suffer in any way. "No, I knew you would ask that question sooner or later... I just hoped it wouldve been later..." She sighed._

 _"Mommy is sick, now let her get her rest." Said my father entering. "Oh, its alright! She can stay a little longer if she wants to!" Said my pretty blond mother. "Just wait out side the door, please!" My father was almost pleading, and he never does. "Okay, daddy!" So I almost skipped away._

 _Thats when I heard my mom's crying. I sneaked back to the door, just peeking a little. My mom's big brown eyes was filled with tears._ _ **'NO! SHE'S CRYING! DAD! HELP HER!'**_ _I shouted at him in my head knowing completly he couldnt hear me._

 _"LEUKEMIA IS SUCKING THE LIFE OUT OF YOU! AND YOU DONT CARE?!" My father shouted at her. That was the last thing I heard before I headed back to the seat I was supposed to be during all of that._

 _Flashback ends_

Some where in the start I started to cry at the painfull memories crashing in my head. "Luce... I had no idea..." Was the only think the pink heard mage could say in his shoked state.

 _ **A/N: I am so thankful for all of you guys supporting me! When I last read all of your reviews I was almost at tears! T~T This means a lot more then you could ever imagine!**_

 _ **Natsu: Stop being so over dramatique!**_

 _ **Mermaid1113: I am not! And you should know better then to speak like that to your author!Natsu: You dont own Fairy Tail!**_

 _ **Mermaid1113: *T~T* Your right...**_


	20. Im scared

**Chapter 20**  
 **Im scared**

 _ **(Lucy's POV)**_

It has been ten to fifteen minutes now, and Natsu hasnt said one word. I looked up from the sheets I was staring during about half of this.

The slayer was staring at the floor, his pink bangs covering any emotins that could be seen on his face. 'Say something!' I scremed at him, of course in my head. "N-Natsu...?" I asked causiously. He looked up a bit at his name. "T-tell me what y-your thinking." I said, more then asked.

He looked up more to reveal his face: is eyes where watery, a few of the taers had broken free and his usual childish grin was replaced with a shivering frown. "Natsu..." I trailed off not knowing what to say. Its one of the few times I had seen him cry, and was thankful it didnt happen often, because my heart was hurt just to see him like this.

I slowly moved my left hand torwards his. I grabbed it and pulled him in a hug. "Why a-am I getti-ing comforting, when yo-your the one thats hurting?" Asked the sobbing fire dragon slayer.

I let him sob some more before putting him to arms lenght. "Natsu, I am here because you brung me here. I wouldve been a gone if you hadnt saved me, like always. You haveno idea how many times you comforted me by just giving my that grin of yours. 'So do me a favor, will ya?' " I asked, quoting him on that last part. He nodded. "Make me happy and bring smile on that pretty face of yours!" I smiled full heartedly when a half sad, half happy smile appeared on his face.

 _-~Some time later~-_

I never laughed as much as I did today. After all that muchy stuff ended, Natsu had almost made himself my one personal comedian. I knew he wanted me to forget the dark shadows of my past for at least a while, and he was getting extremly funny! Once I was laughing so hard, I thought I would never be able to breath again! And Natsu was worried more then he should... I lo- _WOW! SLOW DOWN! NO LOVE! Yet..._ **_:)_**

The day was comming to an end, to my disapointment, and Natsu was about to leave. Thats when I got an idea. I was going to feel guilty later, but it is going to be worth it. "N-Natsu... I dont w-wanna b-be in my r-room all al-alone..." He turned around with a worried look on his face. "But I have to go..." I shivered, making my act more belivable. "But I can sty a little longer, if you want?" I nodded my head slowly.

He sat on the chair beside me. "Why are you scared?" He asked. "My mom, sh-she was always in the hospi-ital..." I mummbled, tears comming in my eyes from remembering those dark times. "Oh..." Natsu mummbled. He rose from his seat and sat on the bed, next to me. He gave me a warm hug. "Im sorry you should go and rest..." I was defenetly feeling guilty. "Dont worry, I can sleep next to you!" He stated inocently. "O-okay..." I said feeling heat raise in my cheeks. "Are you okay, your face is all red!" He asked/said worriedly.

Its been about two minutes I have been trying to tell him not to worry so much about me, but he keeps on ranting about how there is probably every thing to worry about. So to shut him up, I put my hands on both sides of his handsom face and kissed him. It took him a second to realise what was happening, but soon kissed back.

Then we cuddled on the hospital bed and slipped into a deep slumber.

 **(A/N) 20th chapter! I am so into it! I have over come my writers... block for now. YAY!**

 **Natsu: She doesn't own Fairy Tail bla...bla...bla! Now ;et Luce and me sleep!**

 **Mermaid1113: Okay, Okay! Sheech...!**


	21. Gray

**Chapter 21**  
 **Gray**

 **(Gray's POV)**

I was getting ready to go visite Lucy when my phone rang. "Hello...?" I asked in the phone. "GRAY WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU WHERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! AT THE HOSPITAL!" Erza screamed at me. God I think she almost blew one of my ear drums! "Erza... I am getting ready no-" "I DONT CARE IF YOUR GETTING READY NOW! YOUR LATE!" She stated in a demonique tone. "Well, I was with Juvia all night so... Sorry?" "I DONT CARE WHO YOU WERE WI-! Wait! What? JUVIA?!" I looked to the blunette still asleep. "Yes!" I wisperd. "Oh, then hmm... Just get here as fast as you can...!" She trailed off not knowing what else to say. I politly agreed and hung up.

Me and Juvia arived at the front of the hospital to find a flushed Erza with Jellal blushing a bit at her side. "WOW! What happened here?" They looked at me with confusied looks. "You two are redder then your hair!" I said, pointing at Erza. They both got redder, if possible.

We walked in Lucy's room to see... "NATSU?!" We all screached. He was beside her, on the bed, layed on his back! "Oh! Hey guys! What are you doing here?" He wisperd. "WHAT ARE WE DOING-" He held his fingers to his mouth and then pointed to Lucy. Indacating she was not up yet. "What are you doing here?! So early? We waited for the visiting hours to come!" Jellal stated in a wisper. "Oh! Hmm... I guess they let the person they date sleep with them?" He said inocently. "DATING?!" I screamed. Juvia put her hand on my mouth. "Juvia will not let Gray-Sama wake Juvia's ex-love rival!" She menacingly wisperd.

"Natsu, explain yourself!" Said an, already, Heaven's Armoured Erza. "Well... I confessed to her... And guess what?! She said she loved me back!" He exitedly explained. "You didnt know that already, Candle Stick?!" I asked in anoyiance. "Well how in the hell was I sopposed to know, Popsicle?!" Yelled the pink haired idiot. "By the chocolat she made?!" His eyes widdened. "OH MY GOD! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" He shouted.

Lucy began to turn in her sleep. I quickly sprinted, making sure I didnt wake Lucy up more with Juvia and the others.

 **Gray: NATSU AND LUCY ARE DATING?!**

 **Natsu: Maybe...?**

 **Mermaid1113: FINALY!**

 **Erza: AND WHAT IS THAT?! YOU AND JUVIA?!**

 **Gray: Hmm... *Sweat drops***

 **Natsu: WELL, YOU AND JELLAL WAS DOING SOMETHING! AND I** ** _WILL_** **NOW WHAT HAPPENED!**

 **Erza: You said something Natsu? *Evil/demonique aura***

 **Natsu: N-NO ERZA!**

 **Erza: Good! Now Mermaid1113 does not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters!**

 ***Mermaid1113 cries in the background***

 **Happy: Stop being over dramatique!**

 ***Mermaid1113 pouts***


	22. Natsu, I wanna take a nap

Chapter 22  
Natsu, I wanna take a nap

(Lucy's POV)

I was woken up by someone yelling. That voice was unforgettable, it was Natsu's. But why was he yelling? And yelling at who?

I opened my eyes to see, but was met with a bright light. Oh, yeah! I forgot; I am in a hospital because of THAT... At this point my eyes readjusted to the lighting and I looked around for who Natsu was yelling at, but came up empty handed. "Natsu, what's all the yelling about?!" I asked at the pink bed headed boy. "Hmm... I was yelling at Gray..." He said with a sorry look on his face. "Ugh! Alright, but dont wake me up next time, please!" I pleaded. He gave me a reassuring smile and nodded his head. I could not help but smile back at him.

He closed the space between us, and we kissed once again. It was romantique but quick. "Are you hungry?" He asked me. I shake my head; one of the effects of 'the disease'. I dont really like to even think about the real name. It just hurts to much. "But you got to eat!" Whined Natsu.

"I am just not hungry!" I almost yelled at him. "You have not eaten anything all day!" He whined. This is almost what happened all day: him asking if I want food, then I refuse and then he complains about how its been forever I have not eaten. "That's because I have and will probably for a long while..." I looked at the ground remembering how my mom would never eat, which deepend her case.

"Please!" He pleaded, kneeling on the ground. "Okay, okay! Now get of the ground, silly!" He shot right up at those words. "Okay, sooo... What do you wanna eat?" He looked more happy then when HE was eating at lunch today! "I dont know... You pick! But nothing to big or to spicy!" I told him cause he tried to feed me spicy chicken for lunch. "Sorry for that... Again..." He looked at the ground. "Its fine! You didnt know that I dont like spicy stuff."

"Your going to love your snack!" He started to walk faster torwards the cafateria... Then he started running. "NATSU...! I CANT RUN!" I screamed after him. He turned on his shoes and sprinted to me.

"I totaly forgot! Im so sorry!" He said with a pout. I laughed. "Hey! Whats so funny?" He asked with another pout, that made me laugh even more. "Really whats making you laugh so much?" He was on the edge of laughing himself, but tried to pout once more. An failed, so we started to laugh. But that soon ended when I started a coughing fit.

"Do you want water?" The fire dragon slayer asked. I shake my head, knowing it would not help, if anything it would make it worse right now. So here I am: coughing like crazy with my boyfriend in front of me, how embarrassing! It came so bad that I was barely able to breath. I could feel my lungs aching for air.

"NUSRE! DOCTOR! SOMEONE HELP!" Natsu screamed in panic. Usually I would have scold him for being so over dramatique and be embarrassed by his antics, but not now. He was doing this for my safety. "Yes, what is the- OH!" Said the nurse seeing what was happening. "WE NEED DOCTORS HERE! RIGHT NOW!" She screamed, at least I think she did, but I only heard it as a soft whisper when every thing went as silent as when I past out. Every thing but one voice: Natsu's.

"Stay with me Luce! Dont die! Dont die!" He shouted in sobs. I tried to open my eye lids, but non luck, they where to heavy. So instead I slowly and probably unbearable for anyone else then Natsu with his super hearing; "N-Natsu, Im not dying... Im just taking a nap f-for a while... Would you g-get me some water a-and f-ood for when I wake up...?" I only heard a faint yes before I could no longer see or hear anything.

 **Natsu: Is Luce gonna die?**

 **Mermaid1113: If you dont want a spoiler, I am telling you right now that if you continu to read there are some. So SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Natsu: So does she die?**

 **Mermaid1113: Before I continu I want to give the readers one last chance to stop reading this part. And I want to say that I dont own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. T-T**

 **Natsu: Can you please just tell me already?!**

 **Mermaid1113: Okay, okay! Geez... So no she isn't going to die! :)**


	23. Lucy's nightmare

Chapter 23  
Lucy's nightmare

(Nastu's POV)

"Stay with me Luce! Dont die! Dont die!" I screamed in a hushed tone. Her lips where turning a sick blue from the lack of 'oxigene'. I heard her say this before she completely pasted out, but it was only me because of my hearing; "N-Natsu, Im not dying... Im just taking a nap f-for a while... Would you g-get me some water a-and f-ood for when I wake up...?" And of course I said: "Yes."

I would never say no to a dying person, wait! What am I saying?! Luce isnt going to die! She is going to live... She has to live! I dont know what I would do if she would be to die!

So when they take her back to her room, I am releaved to know she will be alright, for now...

So now im waiting in her room, for her to wake up, with a glasse of water and some apple slices in a plate, on the table. "Natsu..." I turned my head torward the voice. "Luce, your awake?" I asked. No answer.

A few momments after, she said: "NATSU! No! Wait!" "Lucy?" No answer again. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me Natsu!" She was crying in her sleep. Every tear was like a stab to my heart; I didnt like to see her like this. I rose from my seat and I stood beside her bed. "Lucy! It's okay. I am not leaving you. You are safe." I try to calm her down(not easy because she is sleeping), but everything I try is not working. I just sit beside her bed, I claps my hands on my ears for stopping her sobs. Suddenly, she stop crying. I think her nightmare was finished, but I am still bothered for something. My eyes start to close and I fall asleep.

"NATSU!" I woke up in a record of time when someone screached my name. I look at Lucy; she is covered in a cold sweat and she was crying again. "Oh no! Luce!" I touch her hand and she suddenly woke up in fear. She turned her beautyful eyes to meet mine, and she hugs me, tears streaming down her face. "Oh Natsu! I was so scared! In that dream, you where leaving me! You said that I would never be good enough for you. I was alone in the dark and..." She can't continue because she was crying too much. "Luce! I would never gonna leave you! Don't be scared for this... It was only a bad dream." I tried to console her, but she return no reaction. God! This nightmare scared her really bad!

"NATSU, SAY SOMETHING!" This one scentence scared all the daylight I would have had left. "Luce... I am talking... Can you hear me...?" I was scared if I didnt get any answer. And as I thought: there was silence. "Natsu...? Why are your lips moving, but you are'nt making any noise?" I almost fainted this time. I feel all the blood in my veins freeze in realisation. "Everything is ok. Just sleep and everything is gonna be better tomorow." I said, articulating all the syllables. She nods her head and retreats in the world of peace and dreams. And no longer after, I joined her.

 **Natsu: Zzzzzz...**

 **Mermaid1113: Wake up you little brat!**

 **Natsu: Wha! Whats happening?!**

 **Mermaid1113: Tell them the disclaimer already!**

 **Natsu: Oh, yeah! So, sshe dosent own Fairy Tail or any of its Characters!**

 **Mermaid1113: Thank you!**

 **Natsu: Zzzz...**

 **Mermaid1113: *T_T* He is already sleeping again!**


	24. Bad news

**Chapter 24**

 **Bad news**

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I could only hear a faint noise rising from the dead silence of the room. Of course Erza and Gray would come and visite before she woke up. So when the door oppened I am suprised that it was a dark haired male nurse standing in front of me.

"... I have bad news..." Was the only thing he said, but made me remember what happened last night. "We saw a stress in Miss Heartfillia's heart rate... And as we made tests on her while you where sleeping..." He was defenetly sad that he was the one to break the news to me and Luce. "She is deaf..." "I know..." Was my only reaction. "What?! How did you?" He was stumped on the idea of me knowing this before he came. "She woke up last night... And as I tried to talk to her, she wouldnt respond as if she couldnt heard what I was saying... So I put the pieces together and concluded that she was having some diffeculties with her hearing..." The man was in awe at what I just said. "Natsu...?" Said a vary tired voice. I turned around to see Luce with a confused look on her face. 'Its okay... Are you hearing anything?' I mouthed

 **(Lucy's POV)**

'Its okay... Are you hearing anything?' Natsu mouthed. Why would he ask something like that? My hearing his completly fine! What, was that dream, real? I tried to hear at least one thing. I turned my head torwards my heart monitor, no sound! But the line was still breaking in its normal patern, just a little faster as my heart pound with fear.

"No..." I couldnt heaven hear myself talking! "NATSU WHATS GOING ON?!" I screamed as loud as I could, still not a sound percing the nerve racking silence. He turned around to the table, reaching for my asked water and... Ugh! Food, apple slices, a good choice made by him, probably for one of the first time. (A/N sorry if that line was a little rude. She is just worried and does not know how to handle all this stress.)

I put one of the slices in my mouth while the pink headed boy turned torwards the nurse, who was there since I woke up. They talked, or at least I think they talked because I didnt hear anything like usual. The dark haired man nodded and headed out the door in a hurried pace. Soon after he arrived and in his hands where a note pad and a pen. Oh no, this cant be good! Natsu takes them and walks to my bed side and sits in the chair beside it. He scribles on the pad for at least a minute before he shows it to me. 'Do you need anything?' It read. I shoke my head, no. 'Good. Im sure your wondering why you cant hear anything?' "Yeah, why is that." Was the phrase I think I said, because I cant tell if I said it right! 'The doctors say that you have had something affecting your hearing...' I nodded, not suprised at that news. Not suprising my boyfriend, I love saying... Eh... Thinking that, at how I knew.

After having a conversation, of course him writing and me speaking, for a full morning we went at the cafateria. Natsu was getting hungry and insisted for me to come with him. He asked for some food, while I sat at the nearest table.

I looked around the room, there was about three to four adults there and two to three children there as well. They where all playing around and beying kids, but one stude out for me: a little girl, at about the age of five, and her hair was devided in two poney tails. The little girls jumped around making her blonde hair bounce with her. She was giving flowers to all the persons she saw, even when she turned to me she skipped and jumped all the way to me.

"Hi, whats your name?" I asked the young girl. "My name is Lucy!" Wait! I heard her?! And no! It has to be a coincidence... "Oh, wierd! My name is Lucy to..." I said, my voice shaking a bit.

 **Mermaid1113: Hope you liked this one!**

 **Natsu: I didn't like it at all!**

 **Mermaid1113: Why?**

 **Natsu: Just weird, I guess...**

 **Levy: Anyway! I noticed I style change last time! Am I right?**

 **Mermaid1113: Yes! My friend helped me with it! Alycia, Im giving you your fair shine of credit!**

 **Natsu: What ever, just get on with the disclaimers already!**

 **Mermaid1113: I do not own anything like Fairy Tail or any other animes... But I wished I did!**


	25. Lucy and Past Lucy!

**Chapter 25**

 **Lucy and... Past Lucy?!**

 **(Natsu's POV)**

What is Lucy doing with that girl? She looks alot like Luce, but she couldnt be her, she's older then like four years old! No, what if its like the same thing as before with Layla?! God, help me with this crazy life! Wait, if she is talking to the girl witout any paper does that mean...?

So I half walk, half jogged to her, to see if that was trully happening.

 **(Lucy's POV)**

I was shoked at her name and her ressemblance of me, but it is a coincidence, right?! I learned that she was here because of her mother, wich is sick... She had heard her father screaming at her mom, telling her that leukemia was dangerous or something like that, at least two days ago... This is not a simple ressemblance or near coincidence... This is just too wierd! I can hear again and I am some how looking and talking to my past self!

"Hey Lucy?" I looked around to see Natsu. "Yes?" Okay, well thats a relief, I can hear him to and not just her. "You can hear again?!" Both me and the little girl answerd. She aswerd with: "I could always hear..." and I answerd with: "YES! ITS A MIRACLE, ISNT IT?" Natsu froze, probably trying to process what the two of us just said. "Wait... Why did she answer me as well...?" He sounded not only confusied but horrified as if something from one of his nightmares came true. "Oh, her name is Lucy to..." His eyes widdened before he collapsed. "Natsu!" I well after him. "Mister!" Was the little girl's response.

 _-~Some time later~-_

Natsu recoverd and we disscuted about 'Lucy'. Plus he said he saw my mother! "This is getting to wierd for me!" I told him. He nodded to agree. "I dont like this... Something strange is happening..." He said in a suspicious voice. "I will never get heart to beat at a slow past again!" He looked at me with sadness clouding his eyes. "Are you that afraid?" I gave him a: "yes..." Then he Moved to the back of me and started rubing my back. I wont lie, it was much better then I tought he would have done.

"Better?" He asked. I assured him with a single but firm nod. "So what are we going to do?" My boyfriend asked. "I have no idea... Just ignore it for now?" He pouted, making me laugh a little like before. He stopped, probably remembering the incident of me passing out... "Look, I dont know how long this will go on... But im glad that you and I got to know each others feelings torwards one another..." I admitted. And that was on my mind, the little part I have left for my sane part of life, for as long as he confessed to me. "Dont talk like that!" I flinched at his sudden outburst. "Oops, sorry..." Natsu said appolagetically. "Its okay, but say what how?" I spoke my confused thoughts out loud. "Dont speak like your going to die!" He said, aalmost shouting. "Oh, okay..."

I felt my eyes burning and stinging at the tears I was fighting back. "Oh my god! I dont mean to...! I didnt mean to...! Im so sorry!" He was on his knees, pleading for forgivness. "I-Its okay... i just forgot a moment that I was... Sick..." "No, its not! Im such a- LUCY!"

Thats when it started to go black. I could hear Natsu's voice and some others, like Gray, Erza and even some times Happy, but they where very far away... Or at least I think... I cant tell... Then I condnt hear anything else but Natsu. "Luce, stay with me... Please!" He pleaded. "Natsu, I cant stay for long, but at least I can tell you this: I love you for you, dont change that. And thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail, letting me go on jobs with you and Happy... It was fun..." And there was nothing left. All pitch black and all silence. I faced the endlessness of nothing.

 **Mermaid1113: Okay, so I might have gotten a little bit over board and carried away..**

 **Natsu: You might have?!**

 **Mermaid1113: Okay, so I did! But dont worry the story isn't done so how will it end?**

 **Natsu: But is Lucy going to die?!**

 **Mermaid1113: Again to readers who does not want any spoilers or anything that may tell you more then you wanted to know, the -~WARNING~-! If you keep on reading you have been warned about the spoilers!**

 **Natsu: Come on! Is she going to die or not?!**

 **Mermaid1113: NO! I WOULD NEVER MAKE MY MOST FAVORITE CHARACTER DIE!**

 **Natsu: Good!**

 **Mermaid1113: Hope you like it and see you next time! Oh, and feel free to leave a comment! Thanks for reading!**


	26. Natsu Why dont you love me any more?

**Chapter 26**

 **Natsu... Why dont you love me any more?**

 **(Natsu's POV)**

I was waiting for Lucy to wake up, in her hosptial room once again for at least four days strait. "Luce, come back to me..." I whisperd to myself. I slowly raised from my seat and went to the head of the bed. Gently bowing down to kiss the top of her head for the first time. Closing my eyes, not wanting to see her lifless body as I kessed her. But then her hair, her blonde hair, grazed my nose! Knowing I wasnt close anough for that to happen, my eyes snapped open. I was taken aback from the sight: Lucy was waking up! "Shit! I got to get doctors!" I sounded the help button as told if anything was to happen to her. There was a nurse there not two minutes after, checking her and making sure she was good to wake up.

"Natsu, I cant stay for long, but at least I can tell you this: I love you for you, dont change that. And thank you for bringing me to Fairy Tail, letting me go on jobs with you and Happy... It was fun..." She was talking! She was talking! But about what?" "Ehhh... Luce, why are you saying all of thaaaa... WAIT! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT YOU LO-! NO YOU MUST BE HALLUCINATING!" I shouted at her. The nurse made me quiet down, putting a finger to her lips.

"NATSU? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? YOU DONT LOVE ME ANYMORE?" I was silent for more then twenty minutes trying to figure out how she knew that. "Hmm... What are you talking about...?" I questionned. "Did you or did you not tell me that you loved me?" She questionned back at me. "What do you remember?" Asked the, know so anoyingly, nurse. Like could you not see and hear that we where in the middle of something?" She looked up and her eyes never looked as pretty, probably because I didnt see them full of life for a while now. "Okay, well... I fainted t Fairy Tail right?" The nurse nodded her head, meaning she could continue. "And then I was brought here by Natsu... I woke up and another nurse came and told me that I had l-leuk-kemia..." She stutterd the word of her mothers reason of... Hmmm... Departure... "And then I told Erza, then you found out!" She jabbed a finger torwards me. "Then you told me that you loved me... Then... Wait, those parts didnt really happen, did it?" She asked embaressed, her bright pink cheeks are so cute! "No, they did not." Where the only words the nurse said, but made her blush even more.

"I have some good news and some bad news." "What is it?" I said eagerly, because they never told me what had happend to Luce. "Bad news first, please." Pleaded Lucy. "Okay, well, you fainted because you did not have anough sleep and did not eat properly." Oh... "Hmm... I have a good reason for that..." I knew the answer even before she said it out loud. "I was taking care of my friend, Natsu!" "Okay, well good news is that you should be recoverd by tomorow and you are not sick with leukemia!" "Oh, okay..." The nurse took some notes. Then let me and Lucy be alone. When I turned back to face her, though she was sobbing.

"Luce! Why are you crying?!" "The things I remember..." Oh, about the... Sickness... "Well you dont have it so you dont have to worry about that..." I was trying to help, but maneged to make her cry even more. "Im not crying about that! Im crying because what happened between us didnt really happen!" She shoved me back. "Okay... Well, what if I said that it goes for that Natsu and the Natsu here...?" She looked more confused then Gray when we tell him that his cloths are missing. "What?" She asked. Guess I didnt really explain it very well... "Luce, what did 'I' say, in the 'dream' you had?" I am curious how it happened in her mind. "You said: Luce, I never felt as if you where my family, my nakama. I feel like your more then my best friend, I dont like you. Lucy, I'm in deep hell 'cause I'm in love with you and-..." She was having a hard time explaining what happened next. "Tell me!" I insisted. "I did something..." She is nervous and embaressed, but why? "Cant you just tell-!" I was cut off by her lips smashing against mine.

'Wow...! Lucy is actualy kissing me?! OH MY MAVIS! THIS ISNT HAPENNING!' Was all I could think about as Luce pulled away. Not wanting to let this end I smash my lips full on hers.

 **Mermaid1113: I love writing! Hope you all loved this chapter! Next is the epilogue! OH MY GOD! This was long to write and come up with ideas, but with all of you helping me and supporting me, it was a great experience! Hope you guys liked this!**

 **Natsu: This one wasn't to bad...**

 **Mermaid1113: I knew you would like it!**

 **Natsu: That's it for this chapter! Dont forget to leave a comment and check out other stories she made!**

 **Mermaid1113: Oh, and before I forget, I will say it again: I do not own Fairy Tail... T_T See you at the last chapter!**


	27. Epilogue

**Mermaid1113: OH MY GOD! IT FINALY ARRIVED!**

 **Natsu: God, you dont have to scream my ear out! Any way what arrived?**

 **Mermaid1113: This is the last chapter of Lucy's Treat!**

 **Natsu: Really?!**

 **Mermaid1113: YES!**

 **Natsu: Well, lets get on with it and stop bothering every one with your antics!**

 **Mermaid1113: Okay, let get on with the LAST CHAPTER!:**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Epilogue**

"And thats how me and Natsu came to like each other and know each others feelings." I said to finish up the story. "BUT HOW?! WHAT?!" Screamed a, of course, almost naked Gray. "Gray, your cloths!" He look down at his body to find his bare chest. "Juvia found them for you, Gray-Sama~!" Said a blue headed girl comming our way. "And I am very glad you two are happy." Said Jellal standing next to Erza, who is still screaming at Gray to hurry up.

And not long after that Nastu puts his arm around my waste. Thats right, I, Lucy Heartifilia, is home. At Fairy Tail, once again.

"Hi, whats up?" Asked a Levy beeing almost carried off her feets by, the one and only iron dragon slayer, Gajeel! "Nothing much, but you have alot of explaining to do!" She was intrigued by my statment. "What do you mean?" Was the only thing I needed to proceed. "Well... I see that you and... Gajeel is a bit more friendly then before~!" I almost squealed. "Hmmm..." She was getting flushed. And as it seems Gajeel did to! "Any way, wheres Mira in all of this?" Asked Erza, now calm. "I dont know..." Said the pink haired boy next to me. "I see her~! She is with Laxus~~~!" Levy and Juvia squealed together. "Oh no! She will never hear the end of this, will she?" Asked Gray. "If I know them as well as I think I do, no, not at all." Stated Jellal.

 **Mermaid1113: I know it isn't the most long chapter ever, but its not the most short one to!**

 **Natsu: Its really is the end of Lucy's Treat, isn't it?**

 **Mermaid1112: *Nods* And all of you, the readers and the ones that commented on this, has changed my life! This was my first Fanfiction that I started to write. Yes, 'Love some times hurts' has finished before, but this one was in fact my first. If you are worried of me not writing any thing else, that wont be a problem... It might just take while before I am done or ready to upload another one. There are at least two in the process of being written right now, so please make sure to look out for those!**

 **Natsu: Well, I guess this is goodbye, at least for now! *waves***

 **Mermaid1113: And thank you for sticking with me during all of this! It was fun and I am glad to know some people other then where I live read this and liked it! I will hopefully see you next time, at one of my other chapters. *waves* Bye for now!**

 **:D**


End file.
